Body Confusion
by HFH
Summary: COMPLETE! Will Ikki, Henry, Karen, Eugene and Koji come back to their bodies? Well, I don't know D...
1. What am I doing in this body?

Chapter One: What am I doing... in this **body**? O.O;;

I DON'T own Medabots

****

Karakuchi's mansion. 7:30 a.m

Ikki listened at the alarm clock a woke up. A butler entered in the huge bedroom

-Young Koji, wake up! Breakfast is ready... I did all your homework yesterday and I put it in your backpack, just like you ordered me

-Koji? Koji who? What is doing Koji in my home?...- the kid yawned

-Hurry up, please. The carriage is waiting!

Ikki looked at the man -Aren't you Koji's butler?

-Young Koji... this is not time for jokes. 

"I am confused... why does this guy think that I am Koji? Maybe the poor butler is mad..." Ikki got dressed -Hey!! These aren't my clothes!!!

-Koji... you are going to be late!!- Sumilidon entered- This is your money for today, Mr. Karakuchi travelled to China 30 minutes ago

"Koji" stared a emormous wad -That is... for me? O.O

-Are you all right?- asked the Medabot- Hurry up, Koji... you are acting pretty weird today

"Money... a butler... a carriage... I don't know what is going on, but this is great!!" Ikki thought

****

Ikki's home

-ZZzzzzzzzz -_-

Metabee shooked his head -IKKI!! XO 

-Wha... what? Hi, Metabee... what are you doing in my mansion?

-Come on!! Samantha challenged you yesterday and we must hurry up. You'll go to the school after our match

-School? What are you talking about? I am the inventor of Medabots and I finished school years ago!!!

-Great imitation of Dr. Aki, Ikki... I won't miss a Robattle because you are more stupid than usual. Samantha will kiss her 'bot goodbye today!!!

Eugene Aki stared at the Medawatch in his little wrist "I must be dreaming..."

****

Eugene's mansion

Koji touched the alarm clock and it stopped sounding. He sat in the bed, closing his eyes -Marasaki... did you do my homework for today?

Nodoby answered

-Marasaki? Sumilidon? Where are you?

Nobody answered

Koji sighed, maybe Marasaki was sleeping but that was strange. Nagako Marasaki was the Karakuchi family's butler since 2147 and he never made a mistake. Koji went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror -Hello, Dr. Aki! What is happening with you? I can't hear you!! Mmmm... Dr. Aki? Why are you in my bathroom? Wait a moment... it doesn't look as my bathroom...

****

Henry's home

Arcbeetle went downstais and find his Medafighter having breakfast -Hello, Hikaru. You woke up very early today

Henry smiled -Hi, Arcbeetle. Are you visiting to Neutranurse?

The Medabot stood immobile for ten seconds and later he started to laugh -I got it!!! You are still asleep... 

-No, I am fine

-Hikaru, you must hurry up or your boss will get angry again

-My boss?

-You know... the 24 Hop Mart!!!- Arcbeetle answered

Karen looked confused -But Arcbeetle... Henry works at the 24 Hop Mart, not me!!

****

Yumaru's mansion

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! O_O- Henry yelled after looking at the mirror

Will the gang come back to their own bodies? What happened? What are they going to do?

You'll read the ansers if I continue with this weird fic ^_^


	2. I hate this body

Chapter Two: I hate this body... ;_;

I DON'T own Medabots, but I don't care because I can torture its charas... ^_^ 

Arcbeetle: Why? Why is she the writer? ;_;

HFH writes: Here I am again with this weird fic... THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!

****

Zippy: Thanks!! And... sorry for the error, Yumaru was Karen's invented last name... I didn't expain that ^_^;;;;

****

Flower Powerer: Here is more! And continue soon with your great fic!

****

Shadow Knight: I have to admit this: I have very weird ideas... ^.^

Henry -in Karen's body-: This girl is mad...

****

sexi yaoi-gal: Slap Karen? Good idea... =)

****

HiKaRu AgAtA: I think that Henry doesn't think like you... XD

****

Cera: Thank you!!

Henry -in Karen's body-: This isn't hilarious.. this is TERRIBLE!! ;_;

****

Hannah: I am glad that you like this weird thing ^_^

****

Mistress of Anime: Yeah, he really noticed that... XD

Henry -in Karen's body again-: Why everybody laugh of this? Why? ;_;

And now.. the weird fic!!

****

Henry's home

Arcbeetle was laughing like a mad

-What is the funny thing? - Henry asked angrily - Karen and Neutranurse know my secret identities, my boss will me fire because I am really late, I must steal a rare Medal tonight and.... **I AM IN A TEN YEARS OLD GIRL BODY!!!! **XO

-So... HA HA HA XD.. Sorry.... BWHA HA HA HA HA HA XD... I am really sorry, Hikaru... HA HA HA HA HA XD

-There must be a reason; maybe if we talk with Dr. Aki... - Neutranurse commented

-But I don't have time! I'll have to find another job and it will be difficult if I look like a ten years old girl... STOP LAUGHING!!!!! XO

-Ajem... sorry... XD- the KBT apologized

Karen was pensive -I can work today if you go to the school for me

-Really?

-Yes, but you must act as me and nobody will notice the difference... Later we will talk with my uncle and he'll find a solution

"If all depens on Dr. Aki... Henry will stay in Karen's body forever..." Neutranurse sighed

-Just a thing: Promise me, promise me that you will act **exactly** as me in the store. If Erika finds our trouble... I don't wanna imagine what will happen

Karen smiled -Don't worry, Henry. Nobody will suspect ^_^

-Just trust on Karen, Hikaru...- Arcbeetle tried to not laugh again

****

The park

-My stomach, my poor stomach...

Metabee stared at Eugene -You never ate 20 puddings for breakfast... Are you all right, Ikki?

-Yes! Oh, there are the Screws and... Erika?

-Are you ready? I must defeat you quickily or Coach Mountain will punish us... WE ARE LATE!!- Samantha compained

Erika took her camera -You finally came, we waited for you during half an hour!! 

-Metabee, shoot at her right ear...- Eugene whispered

-What?

-I know what I am talking about...

Mr. Referee appears of nowhere (as usual) and said his "Then it is agreed!" quote (as usual). He was dressed with a ridiculous costume (as usual) 

Metabee fired at Peppercat's ear. The female Medabot fell in the ground, her Medal ejected

-FUNCTION CEASED!! THE WINNER IS IKKI!!!! Goodbye, kids! I must referee ten Robattles more... I hate this job ;_; - Mr. Referee striked a pose and dessapeared 

-How... how do you know Peppercat's weak point?- Samantha asked

-I got the headline "Ikki Tenryo defeated won a Robattle in two seconds"!- Erika was taking some photos

-It's easy: every Medabot except Arcbeetle has a weak point... I know it because I designed them ^_^

-Why are you acting like Dr. Aki again? Dude, you need a psychiatrist

-No... he needs **RUN**!!- an angry voice said 

Eugene, Metabee, Erika and the Screws turned back and saw... Coach Mountain

-Don't waste your time in the Robattles if you can waste it running!!! **I WANNA SEE YOU RUNNING, NOW!!!!**

-We are in trouble...- Spike commented

****

Eugene's mansion

Koji was uncouncious in the floor when the phone rang. He opened his eyes and walked towards it

__

-Dr. Aki!! Some investors are waiting for you

-No... I am not Dr. Aki 

__

-Hurry up, please. This is very important for the Medabot Corporation

-You don't understand!! My name is Koji Karakuchi but I am in Dr. Aki's body

__

-Is this another excuse? You always say that you are ill, but this excuse is very original

-But it's truth!!!

__

-You always say that. Dr. Aki, the investors are very angry... if they are angry, they won't invest in the Medabot Corporation... no money, no Medabots.... no Medabots, well, you know what's next...

-But... but....- Koji cried

****

Tokyo Mall

-I wanna this, and this and this...- Ikki was buying some video games- "Medarot"? I wanna it too!!!

-Koji!!! You are late!!!- Sumilidon shooked his head- Why are you buying this? You never liked video games!!!

-Never? Is Koji a nerd or what? Uhh... I wanna this too!!!

-Excuse, sir...- the clerk said- Can I ask you if you have money for this?

Ikki showed the enormous wad

-Excuse sir...- the clerk said- Can I ask you if you wanna another thing more? 

__

Could Henry act as Karen? Will Henry's boss notice that his employee acts very weird? How many money is Ikki spending on video games? Will Eugene and the others survive? Why am I so cruel with the charas?

You'll read the answers when I write the next weird chap ^_^


	3. I miss my body

Chapter Three: I miss my body...

Henry -in Karen's body-: HFH DOESN'T own medabots, she only owns this sadistic idea... I miss my body... ;_;

****

Credits

Slap Karen Idea: sexi yaoi-gal 

All the other Weird Stuff: Me ^_^

HFH writes: Another chap finished!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!

****

Zippy: Here is... the third weird chap!! ^_^

****

Hannah: You are right... I didn't kill any chara!!!! O_O What is happening with me? XD

****

sexi yaoi-gal: Yep ^_^ Thanks for the slap Karen idea!!!

****

Cera: I hope that you like this chap!!

****

Nimbus: Yeah... Karen's body really suit him XD About your question: If I write a sequel, Erika will be the first chara that I will torture... *ejem*... use ^_^

****

Mistress of Anime: Let's have more torture... errr... fun!!! =D

****

HiKaRu AgAtA: Thanks!! And... when will you continue with your excellent fic? I wanna more!!! ;_;

****

Shadow Knight: Poor Henry... why are you so cruel with him? XD

Henry -in Karen's body-: CRUEL??? YOU ARE CRUEL WITH ME!!!!! 

****

Peter Chang: Yes, "Escaping from the Darkness" is finished! I hope that you like its ending

Let's start!!!!!

****

Medabot Corporation

Koji entered in a room, twenty persons looked at him 

-We were waiting for you, Mr. Aki. It seems that your Corporation has financial problems...- a woman said

-Excuse but I am not Dr. Aki... my name is Koji Karakuchi. I woke up this morning and I found that this isn't my body...

-I don't care who are you. The Medabot Corporation spends lots of money, **our** money, in useless things. We decided to control your expenses. 1: No more pudding... 2: No more Penguin Type Medaparts, nobody buys them... 3: No more...

-But I am not Dr. Aki!!!!!

****

Rosewood Private School

Ikki and Sumilidon were running towards the gym

-Hurry up!!! They are in "Robattle Practice"!!!- the Medabot yelled. Ikki entered in the gym

Neutranurse was shooting at her enemy with a Sailor Type right arm -But Karen.... I never shoot to anyone!!

Henry grumped -That's why the last Robattle took us ten minutes... Kisha gave up because he was bored!!!

The Book Type Medabot fell in the floor. Ikki walked towards "Karen" and blushed -That was an excellent Robattle, Karen... I wanna... tell you that... you.... are... very special... for me...

-Sorry... but I only like 16-19 years old women

Ikki's mouth touched the floor, Sumilidon almost fainted

-**HENRY!!!** XO- Neutranurse hit his head

Henry shrugged -What do you expect? That I kiss him? You must be mad if you expect that...

-You... you are Henry? O_O

"Karen" nodded -Yes, Koji. Don't ask me why, but I woke up this morning...

-And you discovered that you were in another body!!! Yes!!! It happened to me... I am Ikki

Sumilidon stared at Ikki with a withering look -YOU ARE IKKI... **AND YOU SPENT KOJI'S MONEY ON VIDEO GAMES?????**

-Umm... Hey!! Nobody's perfect... ^_^ 

A girl approached them -Hey, Karen! The toilet is dirty, just like you like it

-What are you talking about? O.O

-Karen likes cleaning the school, you have to do the same...- Neutranurse whispered

-Cleaning? No, thanks. I can't clean because..... my... errr.... let me seeeeee.... my... my arm is broken. Yeah!!

-Since when?- the girl asked

-Since now ^_^

-We have to do something...- Sumilidon sighed

****

Medabot Corporation

-...18: No more Worm Type Medals... 19: No more soda pop, the employees must drink water... 20: No more....

-I... am... not... Dr. Aki... 

****

A street near the 24 Hop Mart

Karen was walking, dressed with Henry's usual clothes. Arcbeetle was on a wall, watching her, when his phone rang

-Hikaru? How are you?

__

-Don't ask...- Henry sighed-_ I wanna know if everything is in order_

-Yeah... I mean... Karen is walking towards the store

__

-SHE DIDN'T ARRIVE? Noo... my boss... will kill me... 

-**HOW YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME?????** XO- a teenager yelled

Karen apologized to the 17 years old girl -Sorry, but your hair...

__

-What is Karen doing?

-Errr... O.o- Arcbeetle looked at the scene: the teenager was slapping Karen very hard

****

-DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY MEDABOT!!!!

-_Arcbeetle!!! What is Karen doing with my body????-_ Henry asked desesperately

-Ejem... nothing... I'll call you later, Hikaru... Bye... ^.^;;;

__

-But... Arcbeetle!!!

-I'll call you later... ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;- the Medabot hung up 

****

Riverview Junior High School

Eugene was still running. The other kids, Totalizer, Krosserdog, Peppercat, Brass and Metabee were in the dust

-Hey, Coach!!! Could I run another 10 laps?

Coach Mountain was emotioned -That's my pupil!! Ikki... I am so proud of you... ;_;

-What... what happened with... you?- Metabee asked

-This is great!! I feel 40 years old younger!!!

-He became... a... monster...- Erika said

Mr. Mountain looked at his Medawatch -Well, I must go to another school. Ikki, run 20 laps more...

-Yes, sir!!!!- Eugene answered

-... and you, lazy kids and Medabots... we'll have a little "talk" tomorrow. Run 200 laps more, Digmole will control you

Digmole chuckled

-He is... a dead Medabot...- Samantha fainted

"If Ikki isn't Ikki... who is he?" Metabee was staring at Eugene

****

Medabot Corporation

-... 37: You'll only produce 100 Tin-Pets per day... 38: You'll only produce 120 Medals per day.... 39: No more....

-Don't you understand? I AM NOT DR. AKIIIIIIII!!!

-... No more birthday parties... 40: No more tours of this Corporation... 41: No more...

-I know why Dr. Aki is always at the 24 Hop Mart... _

****

Rosewood Private School

Everybody were in the gym

Sumilidon stared at Henry -If only you remember what happened yesterday..

-I don't know!!

-Remember!!! Dr. Aki called you because he wanted to show you something...

-But he didn't want that we see it... That was weird...- Neutranurse said

Ikki touched his head -I only remember... a dark room in the Medabot Corporation.... a weird guy dressed like Dr. Aki... a strange machine... nothing more...

-We'll talk later, because you have "gymnastics" with Mr. Mountain

-MOUNTAIN? **_COACH "RUN AND SWEAT" MOUNTAIN?????_-** Ikki and Henry were desesperate

Neutranurse shooked her head -No, he is Albert Mountain. A very nice man

-Pheww...- both sighed in relief

But... Coach "Run and Sweat" Mountain entered in the gym -LISTEN AT ME!!! MY BROTHER IS SICK AND I WILL REPLACE HIM... RUN 100 LAPS, NOW!!!!!

-Why? Why this had to happen?- Ikki cried

__

Will Metabee discover that Eugene is in Ikki's body? Will Koji bear all those investors? Will Sumilidon kill Ikki because he spent all his Medafighter's money? What will Karen do now? 

The answers are in the next weird chap of this weird fic!!!!


	4. Trying to understand the Body Confusion

Chapter Four: Trying to understand HFH's madness... ejem, wrong title... Trying to understand the Body Confusion

I DON'T own Medabots or any anime... ;_;

Koji -in Eugene's body-: Afortunately... 

HFH writes: Another weird chap finished!!! Sorry for the delay, but I had some problems with my computer... afortunately for the Medabots charas... I came back!!! XD

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

**sexi**** yaoi-gal: I thank you very much for the idea! ^_^**

**Hannah:** Ok… you are right… Poor Erika, maybe I am a little cruel with her… maybe… XD

**Zippy:** I hope you enjoy this crazy and confusing chap!!

**Flower Powerer:** New chap? I must read!!!

**Shadow Knight:** Who? Who tortures Henry? *innocent face* Who is the cruel authoress that tortures such a nice chara like Henry? XD

**Strider Hiryu**: Thanks!! Sorry about the chat, but my computer stop functioning when I downloaded that Iori's image (that dude is horrible…) I tried to connect again, but you weren't on line. I am very sorry

**Peter Chang**: I know, I just like bad endings… ^_^

**Mistress of Anime**: You are so right!! Poor Koji, maybe I torture him too…

**Nimbus:** Thanks for your review!! ^_^ I hope torture more charas (a.k.a. write a sequel) later!!

_-Koji!!!- Sumilidon yelled_

_The kid looked at the luxurious hall -What is happening here? I came back to my body?_

_His Medabot sighed -What are you talking about? Anyway... here is the bouquet for Karen. She's waiting for you_

_Koji walked towards the girl of his dreams (that sounds corny....). Karen was really beautiful with her pink dress and white gloves, she smiled -Hello, Koji... is that bouquet for me?_

_-Yes...- he blushed and closed his eyes- You are beatiful tonight...- Koji opened his eyes and stared her eyes- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! O_O_

_-What's wrong?- Henry was dressed with the same pink dress and white gloves -Koji? Are you all right?_

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!** XO

-DON'T YELL!!! XO We are inventing our money on this Corporation, don't forget that Dr. Aki... Now, where was I? I must start again: 1: No more pudding... 2: No more Penguin Type Medaparts, nobody buys them... 3: No more...

-What.. a nightmare...- Koji ran towards the door and opened it -Hey, you!!!

Corky pointed to himself -Me?

-Yes!! Listen to these investors and do whatever they want. I have an emergency

-Sure, Dr. Aki. Count on me

"I must find Dr. Aki quickily... he must be at the 24 Hop Mart, eating pudding. Why? Why this happened?"

**24 Hop Mart**

Karen walked towards the counter. She was carrying a bag.

Henry's boss crossed his arms on the chest -Good **afternoon**, Henry. Do you know that you are 45 minutes late?

-Yes, sir. I am very sorry... but I couldn't drive Henry's scooter and I bought this for the store- Karen smiled

"Did he say _"I couldn't drive Henry's scooter_"? But... HE is Henry!!! And why is Henry smiling like a stupid girl?"

-I'll re-decorate the 24 Hop Mart with this!!- Karen showed the bag, full of pink ribbons, pink balloons and pink bows

The man blinked, puzzled

-It's a little of feminine touch- "Henry" smiled again

**Rosewood Private****School******

-RUN... RUN... RUUUNN!!!!! EVEN A TORTOISE TYPE MEDABOT RUNS FASTER THAN YOU!!!!! 

Ikki was running very slowly -I... am.... so.... tired....

-You only ran one lap...- Sumilidon commented

-Shut... up................ Sumilidon...

-ENOUGH!!! I am sick of this "act as Karen" thing. I'll talk with Dr. Aki, right now!!! He must be at the 24 Hop Mart, I always recieve some pudding at this hour

-But you can't!! You must stay here- Neutranurse complained

-I know, but understand.... What will you do if you find yourself in Dr. Aki's body, for example?

-That will be horrible... you are right, Henry

-What about Coach Mountain?- Ikki asked

-I have a plan. Follow me- Sumilidon walked towards Coach Mountain- Hey, Coach... may I go to the toilet?

Mr. "Run and Sweat" was controlling to the other kids -Yes, Medabot... come back in five minutes

-Coach.... May I go to the toilet with Sumilidon?- Neutranurse asked

-Yes, female Medabot... come back in five minutes

-Sadistic Coach... can I escape from the school with Neutranurse and Sumilidon?- Henry asked

-Yes, sweet girl... come back in five minutes

-Coach Mountain... May I go to the toilet with Sumilidon, Neutranurse and Henry in Karen's body?- Ikki asked

-Yes, little Medafighter... come back in five minutes

Another kid approached him -Mr. Coach Mountain.... May I go to the toilet, please?

**-WHAT? YOU WANNA ESCAPE FROM THIS SCHOOL??? RUN 2400 LAPS MORE!!!!! **XO

-But I never said... ;_;

-**NOOOOOOOOW!!!!!** XO

**Riverview****Junior High School******

Sloan, Metabee and Spike were crawling along the floor, Samantha, Peppercat, Brass and Erika were resting while Eugene was still running

-Uh oh... I must go to the 24 Hop Mart. Pudding... here I go!!!

-You can't be Ikki!!! He never was obsessed with the pudding... who are you? A Beret dude?- Metabee aimed at him

-Nop, I am Dr. Aki. See ya, kids!!!- Eugene ran away

-Ahhhh... that's why!!! I knew that something was happening with him...- the KBT said

-He's only Dr. Aki in Ikki's body...- Erika commented

Samantha nodded -Nothing special... 

-WHAAAAAAAAAAT???? O_O- everybody yelled

**Minutes later.**** Outside the 24 Hop Mart**

-Now, you are Dr. Aki?- Erika asked. Everybody were surrounding Dr. Aki

-Yes, now let me go!!!

Henry, Ikki, Sumilidon and Neutranurse arrived in Karen's limosine, while Koji was walking very fast. 

-DR. AKI!!! WE HAVE A TROUBLE!!!- Henry yelled

-Me too... I am Koji!!!! Who are you?- Koji pointed at his body

-Hello, I'm Ikki...

-Ikki? You are in my body? I must suppose that you didn't spend the money that my dad was going to give me... did you?

-I can't believe that you suspect of me... Do you think that I'd do such a despicable thing? Koji.... I am upset... I mean... I am your friend!!! I will never betray you!!! Tell him, Sumilidon...- Ikki was troding the Medabot's foot

-You are right... sorry, Ikki. It's just that I am so confused with this change...

Spike stared at them -So... Ikki is Koji, Koji is Dr. Aki and Dr. Aki is Ikki....

Brass shooked her head -No, Ikki is Dr. Aki, Dr. Aki is Koji and Koji is Ikki...

Henry sighed -No at all... I am Henry, Ikki is Dr. Aki, Koji is Dr. Aki, Ikki is Koji and Karen is me...

-What did you say?- Peppercat asked

-But if Ikki is Dr. Aki, Karen is Henry and Henry is Karen... Henry is Karen? Where is Karen?- Erika was thinking

-Karen is Henry...- Ikki answered

-And where is Henry?

-Here!- Henry said

-But Karen?

-Isn't she Karen?- Spike pointed at Karen's body

-No!! I am Henry!!! 

-But if... I mean... Where is Henry?

-**I AM HENRY, DAMN IT!!!!** XO

-I know!!! But where is Karen???

-But Karen is she!! She's Karen!!!- Spike pointed at Henry- Why is Karen saying that she's Henry? Oh my... **KAREN IS A BOY???** I always thought that... Why are you wearing a skirt if you are a boy? O_O

-Spike... listen: I am Henry and Karen is me!!! I mean... I look as Karen but I am Henry, and Karen looks as me, but she's Karen... sounds confusing... I am... I am... Who am I? I forgot who am I!!!! O_O

Everybody sweatdropped

-Hey... is this the 24 Hop Mart???- Eugene stared 

-What? O_O

_Will the gang understand the Body Confusion? What did Karen with the 24 Hop Mart? Will Corky bear the investors? Can anyone bear those investor? __What__ will I write, now?_

Read the answers in the next confusing chap of Body Confusion!!!!! ^_^


	5. I have a little problem with this body

Chapter Five: I have a little problem with this body... ;.; 

I DON'T own Medabots... but I WILL!!! XD

HFH writes: Well... another weird chap finished!!!! 

Arcbeetle: Yeah... ;_;

Me: Awwwww... you are crying because you missed me?

Arcbeetle: Why? I was enjoying this vacation and... she comes back!!! ;_;

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

****

felix: Thanks a lot for your review and enjoy this crazy chap!!

****

Peter Chang: If I write a fic like "Escaping from the Darkness" or "Armageddon", I promise you that the gang will fight for their lifes =) A sequel on one of my weird fics? Of course, no problem!!!! Just register in this site, wait for the verification e-mail thing and log in.

****

Cera: Thank you!!! Hope you like the new weird chap ^_^

****

Peppercat Lee: More Torture except for Peppercat and Krosserdog?? Okey!! XD 

****

Mistress of Anime: Here is more tortu... ejem... more of this fic!! 

****

sexi yaoi-gal: Who knows? Maybe she is, but we must wait some years to check it... XD

****

HiKaRu AgAtA: Poor Henry... why are you cruel with him? He's stupid but it isn't his fault...

Henry -in Karen's body-: Thanks for that comment... _

****

Hannah: Thank you very much!!!

****

Zippy: I am glad that you like this crazy fic ^.^ 

****

Body Fan: Aren't they a wonderful couple? =) Maybe in a future chap I'll write a little of that.

****

Shadow Knight: Me? Me? But I didn't torture Henry, I never tortured him! O=D

Henry -in Karen's body-: You never tortured me... AND WHAT IS THIS???? XO

Me: That body suits you... XD 

****

Nimbus: I just really like his new body... maybe Henry will stay in Karen's body forever!! HEY!! I can write that!! XD

****

Flower Powerer: Keep on writing... or I'll sue you!!! And my lawyer is Lionel Huzt!!!

Arcbeetle: HFH is completely mad... -_-;;;

****

24 Hop Mart

-I just can't believe this... Karen re-decorates the store with horrible pink stuff and now the 24 Hop Mart is full of costumers and my boss give her an amount!!!- Henry said

Ikki was eating an hamburger -She... cooks... better than you...

Eugene smirked -Even a dog cooks better than Henry, believe me...

-Hey!! _

-What are you going to do, errr...- Metabee read a paper-... Ikki: Dr Aki's body...- he looked at "Dr. Aki"-... What are you going to do, Ikki?

Samantha shooked her head -But Ikki is Koji, not Dr. Aki!!!

-But I wrote...

-Metabee, Ikki is in Koji's body...- Erika said

-And who is Koji? O_O

-Koji is Dr. Aki...

-But I wrote...

-DON'T START AGAIN!!!!!- Peppercat was desesperate

Karen sighed -My uncle doesn't know what to do... it seems that we won't come back to the normality...

-What's wrong with that? I have a mansion, lots of money, a butler, lots of money, a ridiculous carruage, lots of money...

-You AREN'T spending my money, aren't you?- Koji asked

Ikki hid his new "Game Boy" -Koji, you know that I'll never do such a terrible thing...

-And I am 40 years old younger!!! I don't see what's the problem

-Well, Koji is **290 YEARS OLD OLDER**... Karen is **AN 18 YEARS OLD AND HANDSOME STORE CLERK** and I am **A LITTLE GIRL DRESSED WITH A SKIRT**... **THAT'S THE PROBLEM!!!!** XO

Sloan was pensive -And why this happened? Why?

-I DIDN'T BET ANYTHING!!!!! 

-I didn't say that, Dr. Aki...

-In fact, Sloan didn't talk about a bet... You aren't connected with this trouble, are you?- Sumildon looked at Dr. Aki

-Me? He he he he... nooooooo... of course not...- Eugene smiled nervously

Metabee shrugged -Dr. Aki, we must come back. Mr. Bakarity is visiting to his daughter and he's at home...

-Mr. Who?

-Bakarity, my unbearable grandfather...- Ikki sighed - He hates me... HEY!!! I am in Koji's body so... I DON'T HAVE TO BEAR HIM!!! =D

-But you must go to my Literary Gathering. Today we were going to talk about Shakespeare... and I'll miss it!!!

-Literary Gathering? You like reading? O.o;; -Spike and Krosserdog asked

-Yes, Robattling is fine... but reading is very important. You learn a lot of things!!

-I don't rehad vut I am zmart!!! I don't wannna gou!!! - Ikki complained

-............ -_-;;;;;- Totalizer commented

Karen looked at her body -If Ikki and Dr. Aki'll replace to Koji and Ikki... That means that I must replace you as the Phantom Renegade?

Erika blinked -What are you talking about?

-Errr... We'll discuss it later, Karen... ^.^;;; - Henry answered

-I must steal a Rare Medal? Because stealing is a bad action...

Erika blinked again -But, Karen... what are you talking about?

-Karen... eeeeeeeerrrrrr....... ejem... It seems that **Erika is suspecting of my secret** so... could you shut up? ^.^;;;;

-Secret? What secret?- the kids asked

Karen smiled -Sorry... Don't worry, I won't say that you are the Phant... Oppsss... Sorry ^_^

-Say what? O_O

-Ejem... why are you asking? There is something that you wanna tell me? 

Karen nodded sadly -I have a Girl's Party tonight, Erika and Samatha will go too. You must go instead me...it will be so fun =(

-Girl's Party???? O_O

-Yes!! We'll watch a movie, talk about boys, playing with cosmetics and another great things- Samantha smiled

-You'll have a lot of fun tonight, Henry... XD- Metabee laughed

-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ;_;

Ikki sighed -Don't laugh of this, it could happen to you _ 

-I mean... can you imagine how will Henry look with a skirt?? XD

-HA HA HA HA HA HA XD AND KOJI EATING PUDDING LIKE A PIG WITHOUT...- Sumilidon looked at his Medafighter's angry face- Ejem... that's not funny at all, Metabee

Erika and Samantha tried to not laugh -Poor guys... it's... it's a... BWHA HA HA HA HA HA XD.. tragedy... HA HA HA HA HA XD 

__

How will Henry look with a white skirt? Will Ikki survive of a boring Literary Gathering? What did Eugene bet? What will happen next? Will my proffesors stop torturing me? ;_;

All the answers are in the next chap!!! =)


	6. When? When I'll come back to my body?

Chapter Six: When? When I'll come back to my booooooooooooooddddddddddddyyyyyyyyy???? .

HFH writes: More "Body Confusion"... More Torture!!! I finally finish this weird chap... ^.^ THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

****

Demon Angel: Seamus Mc Racker and Multikolor? Good idea! ^_^

****

Body Fan: Thanks!! I am glad that you like this weird thing

****

Shadow Knight: Uhhhh... ejem... yeah... maybe I torture Henry a little... just a little... But at least I didn't decapitated him like you did with certain Dragon Type Medabot!! XD

****

Strider Hiryu: Thank you very much!!

****

HiKaRu AgAtA: Maybe the skirt... BWHA HA HA HA HA XD... suits him!!! HA HA HA XD

****

Nimbus: Samantha and one of the Rubber Robo gang... I like that idea!!

****

Peter Chang: Enjoy this chap!! And I hope that you log in soon!

****

Hannah: I was thinking about another murder fic, maybe it will be my next one! ^_^

****

Ikki's home

Eugene and Metabee entered in the house 

-Don't forget to act as Ikki... you have to yell like an idiot, fight with me each five minutes, say stupid things... you know... act as Ikki...- the KBT said

-Act as Ikki... don't worry, Metabee... Hello, Mrs. Tenryo!!- Dr. Aki greetted

-Do you think that Ikki will say "Hello, Mrs. Tenryo" to his mother?- Metabee asked

-Uhhhh, sorry. Good Afternoon, Mrs. Tenryo!!! ^_^

-Ikki? You came very early today...- Chidori was cooking the lunch- Your grandfather is in the living room, talk with him while I finish this

-Dr. Aki, there is something about Mr. Bakarity that you must know

-Don't worry, Metabee. I am not an idiot... I'll know what to do - Eugene walked towards Mr. Bakarity -Hello, granpa!! How are you? I am Ikki, your grandson... do you remember me?

-**IDIOT? ARE YOU CALLING ME "IDIOT"????** XO- Nando Bakarity hit him with a walking stick

-No!!! Ouch! I just said "Hello"!!! _- Eugene covered his head, but Nando continued hitting him

-**NOW YOU TOLD ME "UGLY"???** XO **SHAMELESS!!!!** XO

Metabee shooked his head -I tried to warn you...

-But... I never said... _

-**HOW YOU DARE TO CALL ME "JERK"????** XO- Nando hit Eugene in the head

-But... COULD YOU STOP HITTING ME??? _

****

-NOBODY CALLS ME "FAT" AND SURVIVES!!!! XO

-Hit him again!!- a strange young man appeared next to Metabee

-Who are you? What are you doing here? O.o

The strange shrugged -I don't know. That woman invite me to enter... what a weird person...

-Mrs. Tenryo, you don't have to invite strangers to your home!!!- Metabee said

Chidori was cooking and singing -What a beatiful daaaaayyy... I am feeling so fiiiiiinnneeee...

Dr. Aki touched his damaged head -What is this? A mental hospital? _

****

Medabot Corporation

Koji walked towards the entrance, but a guard stopped him -Sorry, Mr. Aki. You can't enter here

-I am Dr. Aki!! Well, I am not... I am only living in his body but... what happened?

-You aren't an employee of this Corporation, and you must go away

-But Dr. Aki is the manager!!

An investor came out from the building -Not anymore, Mr. Aki. You never worked, the only thing that you did is call and say that you were ill. We found a more competent manager: Mr. Corky Asakura... he'll compensate for your dimissal later

-Ehhhh??? O_O

****

Mc Bean's Coffee Shop

Ikki looked at the members of the "Live Readers Society" and sighed -They look as Martin Prince's children...

The Student Council President stared at him -Come on, Koji... say our quote

-What is he talking about?

-It's a tradition, just repeat what I say: We, the "Live Readers Society" members...- Sumilidon whispered

-We, the "Live Readers Society" members...

-... are meeting today...

-... are a group of nerds...- Ikki said

-WHAT??? XO- the other members yelled

-Ikki!! You listened another thing!!!

-Ikki!! You listened another thing!!!- Ikki repeated

-Don't repeat that!!!

-Don't repeat that!!!- Ikki repeated again

-STOP!!! XO- Sumilidon screamed

-STOP!!! XO

-**SHUT UP, IKKI!!! **XO

-**SHUT UP, IKKI!!** Hey, that's my name!! ^_^

-This won't work...- Sumilidon grabbed his head

****

Henry's home

-But stealing isn't good!!- Karen complained

-And it's dangerous. What will happen if the Select Corps catch us?- Neutranurse added

Henry begged -Please, Karen... it's very important!! 

-Barney the Dinosaur says that we don't have to do bad actions...

-Help me, Arcbeetle...- the teenager asked

-Well, Karen... Stealing is an innocent game, Henry does it only for fun. I mean... he steals Medals and nobody is hurted. Is that bad?

-You don't expect to persuaded her with that, do you?- Neutranurse and Henry sweatdropped

-But... what about...

-Look at my Medafighter. Henry could be agile, but he's very very very stupid.... if he can steal Rare Medals from a Museum, why you can't?

-Well, you are right about that...- Karen was thinking

-Thank you very much, Arcbeetle...- Henry gave him a withering look

-But I don't like Phantom Renegade's suit... it reminds me of Dracula...

-That's not important, you can change if you want to. But please... don't choose a ridiculous suit...- Henry sighed

-Deal! ^_^

-Let's go, Henry... we must buy some food for the party- Neutranurse said- Will Arcbeetle go with Karen?

The KBT nodded -There's nothing to worry about...

-A 10 years old girl will replace me with my maniacal Medabot... I am in trouble... _

__

Will the Select Corps catch Karen and Arcbeetle? Will Eugene find another job? What is going to do Ikki? Will Mr. Bakarity buy hearing aids? Are Chidori and Nando mads or what???? O.o

All the answers are in the next confusing chap!! ^_^


	7. Having some body trouble

Chapter Seven: Having some body trouble....

You won't believe this... but I DON'T own Medabots... ^_^

HFH writes: HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOO!! I came back again!! I am sorrysorrysorrysorry x the delay... but I had to study for 6 exams (3 in the same week! _ Damn professors... _) And I must study a lot of philosophers 

-except Rokusho =D -

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

****

sexi yaoi-gal: You are so right about Nando... XD

****

Peter Chang: Thanks a lot for your review!!!

****

Body Fan: I must apologize for the delay too ^.^;;; And.. maybe I'll write a henry/Aki fic! I like the couple

****

Demon Angel: Me? Do I torture any chara? Me? O_O If I tortured any chara, that was without intention XD

****

Shadow Knight: Ejem.. well... You are right about the body.... Well... You are right about everything... ^.^;;;

****

HiKaRu AgAtA: I'll try to update as soon as possible =)

****

Mistress of Anime: If Chidori's father is that insane... don't wanna meet Jozho's parents!!

****

Nimbus: Thank you!! And sorry x the long delay! ^_^

****

Near the 24 Hop Mart

Koji was walking slowly "Why? Why did they fire me? I wasn't a bad manager... I need some pudding... WAIT... I AM THINKING LIKE DR. AKI WOULD DO IT????" 

****

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! XO

-Koji? Are you all right?- Karen asked. She and Arcbeetle were looking for a costume shop

-Karen! Help me!!! I am thinking as Dr. Aki!! If this continue... 

-It's just your imagination, I am not thinking as Henry....- she looked at Arcbeetle- I don't wanna hear any sarcastic comment about that...

-But I... how did you know that I was going to say something sarcastic? O.o

-Because Henry feels that you are cruel with him and you always say jokes about his stupity. That's bad!

-Now you know what does Henry feel!!! It's all my fault... if I wasn't bet with Hokuto about his stupid machine

Arcbeetle thought for a minute -Howho? What machine?

Koji nodded -Hokuto was always my rival, and he hates me because I am more smart than he'll be in all his life. We were classmates, Professor Hushi's assistaints, we lived in the same neighbourhood! I founded the Medabot Corporation, and Hokuto spent his time creating useless machines. 

"Damn... Koji is really becoming Dr. Aki!!! And Hikaru... he will stay as Karen for the rest of his life???" Arcbeetle imagined his Medafighter in a 24 years old Karen's body. Henry is hugging to his husband, an older Ikki in Koji's body, while Arcbeetle is taking care of three orange haired babies "I'll be a nanny!!!! O_O We must stop this for my own good... and... yeah.... for Henry's good, of course..."

-Hokuto called me two days ago and talked about his new creation: The Body-Switching-Machine....

****

Twenty minutes later. Tomoyo Costume Shop

-Koji must be kidding...- Arcbeetle said- What about this one?- he showed a blue Power Ranger costume

Karen shooked "her" head -I don't know... maybe my uncle DID bet with his enemy Hokuto about that Machine. I talked about Henry's feelings just a minutes ago, and it seems that Koji can talk about my uncle's memories.

-And this?

-Spiderman? No, thanks....- Karen took another costume

****

Karakuchi's mansion

-Die, Sumilidon!!!

The Medabot sweatdropped -Ikki... calm down...

-DIE!!! HA-DOU-KEEEEEEN!!!!

Mai yelled and fell on the floor. Ken striked a pose.

-And Ikki Tenryo defeated Sumilidon one more time!! Wanna fight again?

-Emmm... Ikki... we must train...

-Come on!! Let's play Resident Evil!- Ikki went to a table and took a CD, suddenly, his face was pale- A.... A....

-What's wrong?- Sumilidon asked

-SP... SPI....

-A spinx? A split? A spirit? This is "Medabots", not "Shaman King"

Ikki started to ran in circles **-A SPIDER!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **_

-But Ikki!! Koji is hates spiders, not you!!

****

Ikki's home

-This is a hell... I don't know how you can bear this...- Eugene sighed

Metabee put a bag full of ice on Dr. Aki's head -It's not that bad. Nando is a dumb, Mrs. Tenryo invites strangers, Mr. Tenryo works in another country in who-knows-what...

-You don't know it? O_O

Metabee shooked his head -Mr. Tenryo never talks about it.

Eugene nodded -Yeah, my dad is always nervous when I ask him about his job...

-What? Why are you talking as Ikki? O_O

-Where is the bathroom?- the Stranger Guest interrupted

-Upstairs...

****

-WHAT? YOU CALLED ME "MORON"!!!!- Nando hit Eugene again

-I ONLY SAY...

-"STUPID"? YOU ARE STUPID!!! XO CHIDORI!!! YOUR STUPID SON DOESN'T RESPECT ME!!!!!

-Here we start again...- the Medabot sighed

****

Owasagara's mansion

-What a beautiful mansion!- Henry whistled

-Sasuki Owasagara is one of Karen's best friends. Please, Henry, remember: you are Karen now

A girl opened the door -Karen!! Neutranurse!! Welcome!! We were waiting for you

-Now we can start with our game...- Erika smiled, holding a doll -I am a famous reporter... and I married Bel...

-Who?- Henry grinned

-I am single...- Erika groaned

Samantha was dressed with a pink dress. She was brushing her doll's hair -And I am a famous Medafighter and I dance ballet!!

-Nice doll, Brass- Peppercat commented

-Thanks! Miss Erika bought me the new "Betsy" with blue skirt

-I wanna die...- the clerk sighed

-Hen... Karen!!- Neutranurse protested- Be **nice **and play with us. What is your doll's name?

-Yes, Henry.... tell us!- Samantha smiled

Henry stared at his "Barbie Beautiful Princess" -I so wanna die... _

****

Near the Medabot Museum

-You had to buy THAT COSTUME?

Karen was dressed with a pink Teletubbie one -Don't you like it? ^_^ 

-NO! And why do I wear this thing?- Arcbeetle stared at the pink bow on his neck

-Because you look cute with that! ^_^

-There you are!!- a woman took Karen's arm -Everbody are waiting for you!!

-Excuse me? O_O

-The show is going to start!

-You are wrong, miss...- Arcbeetle said

-There are 100 kids waiting for "The Pink Teletubbie and Her Ridiculous Medabot" and you must come with me to Teather

__

What is going to happen now? Will Henry play with his new Barbie? Will Koji find another job? Will Karen be a famous pink Teletubbie? Is Eugene so stupid that he bet about a Body-Switching-Machine? Is Samantha REALLY going to play with a doll? Where is Rokusho? 

Don't miss the next chap of "Body Confusion"


	8. New bodies New troubles!

Chapter Eight: New body.. New troubles!!! (I like writing "body" in the titles... ^_^)

I DON'T own Medabots... but I can write a fic and torture some charas! BWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA XD

Henry -in his lovely Karen's body-: I so hate her... _

****

Credits of this chap

Seamus and Multikolor appearence: Demon Angel

All the other torture elements: Me 

HFH writes: Hello again! In 8 days, I'll have a Philosophy exam about my new friends: Nietzsche, Hegel, Plato, Descartes, Rokusho (he he he ^.^;;;) Locke and a looooong etc. Why? I don't deserve such a horrible thing ;_;

Henry -of course, in his new, younger and cute body-: I think you DO! _

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!

****

Demon Angel: Poor Karen!! Don't be cruel with her.. GOOD IDEA!!! XD

****

RYOKA: Zippy? Hello!! I didn't wanna to torture Henry in this chap, but if you ask me... I have to do it!! 

Henry -guess in who's body-: HFH, you always so kind... -_-;;;

****

Body Fan: You got an idea? Write it! We need more Medabots fics!! ^_^ And my next one will be about them... my fav yaoi couple of Medabots!!

****

Nimbus: You'll read more about this Hokuto guy in another chap. While you wait... you can read Henry acting as Karen in this one!! 

****

Seproth: Who needs drugs or alcohol when you have boring professors 5 days in a week? And exams? And philosophers? They are the only guilties of my insanity ^.^;;;

****

Naora: He he he... Rokusho can be a good professor of that subject!!

Rokusho: An insect has a soul, an immortal soul. Because all soul is immortal. If a insect has a soul, its soul is immortal...

Everybody: NOOOOoooooooo ;_;

****

HiKaRu AgAtA: Here is your answer! =D

****

Shadow Knight: To be honest... I wanna torture Henry in this chap!! And about Dr. Aki, you'll meet his enemy Hokuto and more things in the next chaps (If you wanna kill Eugene, I won't complain)

Eugene: _

****

Owasagara's mansion

Erika, Samantha, Brass, Peppercat and Neutranurse were staring at Henry with a amazed look in their faces

Sasuki smiled. She really liked her new look -Wow, Karen! You really know how to make up!

-Yes, I practice every night while my parent are sleeping. They say that I'm too much young for wearing make-up - Henry was closing "his" cosmetics box- And remember: a purple eye shadow is the best for your skin. What do you think about my creation, Erika? ^_^

The girls and Medabots didn't say a word. Henry was acting very weird the last twenty minutes: he played with a Barbie, talked about pink bunnies... and now this? They didn't know what to think. A teenager store clerk practicing with cosmetics every night? 

-Erika?

-Wha... oh... umm... Sasuki looks great 

-I never realized Henry uses make up- Samantha whispered

-Boss, maybe he's acting!- Peppercat whispered back

-If he's acting, Henry deserves an Oscar- Erika answered

Sasuki couldn't stop looking at the mirror -Believe me, Karen. This is your career

-Sure? I don't know... I first wanna marry, have a family. My husband and I will live happy for ever! 

Neutranurse approached him and touched his forehead -Are you all right? 

"Karen" blinked confused and grabbed "her" head -Wait!! What was I doing? AAAAHHHHH!! WHAT AM I DOING WITH THIS STUPID DOLL??? O_O

-I don't get it. Henry, you were playing with us!!!

-What in this world are you talking about, Brass??? I'll never in my life play with a Barbie!!! Are you insane?

-Who's "Henry"?- Sasuki asked

Samantha groaned -Is this a joke? **YOU WERE ACTING EXACTLY AS KAREN JUST A MINUTES AGO!!**

Henry was dismayed -But... but I don't remember. Seems that... I... I am becoming Karen... 

Neutranurse was worried -This is not funny anymore

Erika and Samatha were trying to not laugh -It... isn't? XD

Neutranurse looked at them

-Ahhhh... it isn't! ^_^

****

A dead end near the Medabot Museum

-Where is the theater?- Karen asked

-Right here

Arcbeetle wished he could raise a eyebrow -I am an idiot or this is a dead end?

-Exactly!- said Seaslug

-Exactly what? The first option or the second? O.o

-Both... -_-;;;- the woman said and took off her costume. Gillgirl and Seaslug were in front of our heroes (yeah, sure)

Shrimplips and Squidguts appeared behind Karen -So, Arcbeetle isn't the only KBT mark 2 Medabot. We'll steal your Medaparts and use them for defeating Metabee!!

-TRANSPORT MEDABOTS!!- the Rubber freaks yelled at unison. They put a Medal inside Gokudo, White Sword, Spiritus and Gobanko 

-YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY MEDAPARTS, BECAUSE I WILL...

-Robattle? But Arcbeetle, we don't have a chance...- the Pink Teletubbie said

-Let me finish my phrase, Karen...- the KBT sweatdropped- ... MY MEDAPARTS, BECAUSE I WILL... ESCAPE!!! Well, that isn't a good idea, neither -_-;;;; ...- Spiritus was grabbing Arcbeetle's back

Seaslug smirked -Meta-Evil will be proud of me

-I DON'T THINK SO!!- a shadow said

-What? Where? Who? O_O

Rokusho landed next to Karen -Nobody is going to steal this innocent Teletubbie's Medaparts

-Rokusho! Just in time!! You are in trouble, Rubber Robos!!- Arcbeetle yelled

-Excuse me? Who told you that I need your help?

Everybody stared at Karen

-I am talking to you, Meda-Vagrant. I am the First Medafighter of Japan, I can defeat those idiots easily. Just go and clean that dirty cape... wait!... Stay here, maybe you'll learn how to Robattle as a Champion Medafighter like me

Arcbeetle was desesperate -Karen!!! STOP!!! WE ALL KNOW AND HATE THAT SIDE OF HIKARU'S PERSONALITY!!! 

-He called us idiots?- Squidguts was serious -Pink Dipsy, I'll teach you some manners... GET READY TO LOSE!! XO

Rokusho crossed his arms on his chest -I usually don't like violence, but you don't have to insult. It hurts the other's feelings

Henry's Medabot stared at the immobile Rokusho -You... you won't help me? O_O

-Your Medafighter is badmannered. I help good and defenceless people

-I don't know if you realized this but... I am the only one who'll be hit!! A good and defenceless Medabot!! ;_;

-Sometimes you must suffer because of your Medafighter. Believe me, I know what I am talking about- the KWG shooked sadly his head, remembering Professor Hushi

-COME ON!!! ATTACK ARCBEETLE ALL TOGETHER!!! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!!!- Karen started to laugh as a maniac 

Mr Referee appeared of nowhere, dressed with a blue Teletubbie costume -THEN IT IS AGREED!! This is an official Robattle between the Rubber Robos and... and a Teletubbie?

-ARE YOU BLIND OR WHAT? I AM... SPACE MEDAFIGHTER X!!!- Karen striked the X pose

-I am so dead... _- Arcbeetle sighed

****

Near there

Seamus Mc Racker and Multikolor where walking towards the Museum -The Phantom Renegade will try to steal another Medal, I can feel it. We won't fail this time...

-No, master!

__

-COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO??? SPACE MEDAFIGHTER X!!- Arcbeetle's voice begged

-Did you hear that? O_O- the reporter looked around

-It was you, master... what a smell _- Multikolor covered his nose (does he have a nose?) 

Seamus sweatdropped -I wasn't talking about that ¬_¬

****

Outside Ikki's home

-I miss my family... Koji's life isn't as great as I thought...- Ikki said

Sumilidon nodded -His parents are always travelling. Koji stays in the mansion with me and the butler. But... but he never complained about that. He's an excellent boy... I miss him

-Excellent? Are you talking about Koji Karakuchi? 

-You aren't perfect neither... -_-;;;

Ikki was next to a window. He could see his family in the dining room: Nando, Chidori, Jozho, Metabee, Eugene Aki, two unknown guys... they where talking and eating. That was a beautiful familiar picture.

Sumilidon looked inside too -Nice family. Ikki? IKKI? What's wrong with you? ?_?

"Koji" was sweating -Metabee is an Hercules Beetle Medabot. A beetle is an insect... Koji + insects = not a good mixture AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! XO

****

In the meantime, inside Ikki's home...

-Where were you?- Nando asked angrily to Jozho

-I was working, Mr Bakarity

-I already know that. But I wanna know what's your job!!!

-My job...- Mr. Tenryo was nervous- Yeah... my job? I am... an engineer... perfect! My company sent me to India because I had to check some computers.

-Weren't you a salesman, honey?- Chidori asked

-Ye... yeah, but.. I.. I resigned!!- he smiled nervously

-Two week in another country, as an engineer... I knew it!!!- Nando pointed at Jozho- YOU ARE LIYING!! YOU HAVE ANOTHER WIFE AND FAMILY!!!!

-What? No!!- Jozho said

-Whoa!!- Stranger Guest #1 exclaimed

-Who will say that!! He has a beatiful family, a car... Man, I can't believe this!!- Stranger Guest #2 commented

Eugene sighed -Ikki's grandfather is insane, don't listen to him... Besides, who invited you? Who ARE you?

The Stranger Guests shrugged -That woman did. She's very nice

Metabee shooked his head -Mrs Tenryo... how many times I got to tell you that you can't invite strangers to your home?? 

-LIAR!!! WICKED!!! BEING UNFAITHFUL TO A WONDERFUL WOMAN AS CHIDORI!!! You don't have a heart...- Nando cried

-Metabee, give me more soda- Eugene ordered

-Stop acting as Ikki. You forgot to say the magic word... 

-A magic word? This is your magic word: now! I am your Medafighter and I ordered something

-You are not my Medafighter!!!! 

-How you dare?? Yellow piece of junk!! I spent all my savings on you... AND THAT'S LIKE YOU THANK TO ME?

-A Medafighter fighting with his Medabot... weird!- Stranger Guest #2 grabbed a platter

****

Rainbrow Pudding Factory

-Name?

-Eugene Alexander Aki (The second name belongs to me ^_^)

-Aki? As the inventor of Medabots?

-It was me... but I got fired

-So, you don't have experience in this job...

Koji nodded -I ate your pudding for forty years. This is my golden dream, sir.

-To taste pudding? O_O

-Yup. I am your best choice ^_^

The man stood up -So, our interview is over. Congratulations, Mr. Aki!! You are now part of the Rainbrow Family!!

-But I don't wanna be part of your family... I want to work here tasting the pudding!!

-I told you that you got this job... -_-;;;

-Really? Thank you very much!! -Koji blinked- What job? What am I doing here? O_o

"Poor man... he lost his job, and now he becomes senile..." the man thought 

__

Long and weird chap... Does Jozho have a double life? Will Arcbeetle lost this Robattle? Will Rokusho help him? Is Ikki's family totally insane? Did Henry use make-up? Tasting pudding... is Dr. Aki's concept for "the best job that someone could have"? Who in this world is Hokuto and why he didn't show up yet? Why did Squitguts know a Teletubbie's name? Does he watch that programm?

All these answers and even more... are in the next chap!!!


	9. About Hokuto, the BodySwitchingmachine a...

Chapter Nine: About Hokuto, more weird things and the Body-Switching-Machine

I wish I could own Medabots, especially Hikaru Agata and Arcbeetle... but I DON'T ;_;

HFH writes: Hello again!! Sorry for the delay, but my professors took the horrible final exam last week (I APPROVED!! HURRAH!! I DON'T HAVE TO READ PHILOSOPHY ANYMORE!!! XD) I had the fearsome "writer's block", and... sob... I am now nineteen years old! -I'll update my profile...- I am becoming so old... ;_; 

Depression, depression... I'll be fine after torturing some charas in this chap! ^_^ THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS!!! 

****

Body Fan: I hope you enjoy this chap... and post your story soon! I wanna finish this fic first, but later I'll write another fic with that couple ^_^

****

RYOKA: Thanks! And Squidguts probably DOES watch Teletubbies

Squidguts -with his "Dipsy Fans Club Member T-Shirt": What programm?

****

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: Henry thinks the same about this fic!

Henry -in his cute new body-: _

****

Nimbus: I didn't wanna torture Henry anymore... but if readers ask me to do it... I don't have another option... XD

Henry -in his younger body-: I hate you! _

And next chap will probably be the last one!

****

ceestar: Sorry for the delay ^.^;; I'll try to update very soon, why are my professors so evil with a sweet girl like me? ;_;

All the Medabots charas: SWEET girl? Who is the sweet girl???!!!

****

Shadow Knight: We have a winner!!! Merrick, the second option is the correct!! ^_^

Warren: And your prize is... My NEW CD "GO! GO! MEDAFIGHTER!!"!!!

Arcbeetle: That is an prize... it's a punishement for the poor Merrick! XO

****

Naora-Sama: Rokusho must be the only Medabot in the whole world who likes such a boring subject as Philosophy...

Rokusho: Philosophy isn't just another subject. It's a search, a search for the Absolute Truth. An infinite search, because the Absolute is infinite.... and if the man looks for the Absolute Thruth, he's thinking. As a search of a Infinite Truth, Philosophy is the human race's esence...

Metabee: What? O.o

Rokusho: Nevermind... -_- Nobody understands me in this anime...

****

DemonAngel: I hate torturing charas and being cruel with them... but I'll do my best! ;-)

****

Next day. Outside Henry's home

-And he didn't tell you anything?- Neutranurse asked

Henry shooked "his" head -Not a word. Arcbeetle just asked me to come... it seems that Karen failed in her mission

-I'm sure she did. Karen is a sweet girl, not a thief...

-Let's see what happened...- Henry knocked the door. A Medabot opened

-Arc... Arc? You are Arc... beetle? O_O

The damaged Medabot nodded. He had Arcbeetle's leg Medaparts, Arcbeetle's arms... but Floro's head? -Hello Hikaru. The Rubber Robos attacked us with four Medabots. Rokusho was going to help me, but Karen ruined everything!!

-Look at your Medaparts... I am still paying its installments, and now I have to buy another model!! My wallet was empty the last time I saw its inside... - Henry cried -I'll have to get another job... but WHAT JOB COULD I GET WITH THIS BODY? ;_;

-Where... HA HA HA HA XD... is my... Meda... Medafighter? HA HA HA HA HA XD- the female Medabot laughed because of Hikaru's monetary drama

-Upstairs. Go and talk to her... before I kill her for this!!! If I find Hokuto and Dr. Aki... they'll never do stupid bets in all thier damn life

After Neutranurse entered in the house laughing, Hikaru talked with Arcbeetle about his change of personality -...And they said I played with a doll and said stupid cute things... but I don't remember!

-Karen acted as you when the Rubber Robos appeared. And she didn't remember too. Maybe your true persionalities are dissapearing while you stay like... uncouncious, I think

-If this continues... one day I'll wake up and find that I am "mother" of three orange haired girls!! 

-**A MONSTER!!!!!!!!** **HELP!!!!!** O.o- Neutranurse yelled

Medabot and Medafighter ran towards Henry's room. And they saw... something that you don't wish to see

****

-WHAT IN THIS WORLD DID YOU DO WITH MY FACE??? XO- Hikaru yelled

-Hello ^_^- Karen gretted, "her" face was covered with a green cream and some slices of lemon -Your skin is very dry, Henry. You have to take care of it if you don't want to be an wrinkled old man

-Why don't we go and search that Hokuto guy? Koji mentioned him yesterday...- Arcbeetle interrupted. His Medafighter was obviously going to kill his own body 

****

Dr. Aki's mansion

Koji woke up. The whole mansion was empty and silent. That room wasn't clean at all, Dr. Aki never asked for a butler? 

"Of course not, he makes his own apprentices clean this mansion. Well, well... what do we have here?" Koji walked and looked every part of the room. He picked up a blue book and read the title: _My Biography. Volume 28_

"Dr. Aki wastes his time writing a biography that even a mad wouldn't read? O_O Volume 28? How old is him? O.o?"

Koji read a little _"And me, the only and mighty Dr. Eugene Alexander Aki, was eating pudding one night when my powerful brain thought: Professor Hushi had a good idea but he has to improve it. Since that moment, Dr. Eugene Alexander Aki's superior intelligence created new Medals, copying old ones. A Medal is only a "soul", **Medabots need a body**..._

Only a smart, handsome, competent and incredible researcher could think about that. And Dr. Eugene Alexander Aki was that smart, handsome, competent and incredible man. Months later, me, the only and unbeatable Dr. Eugene Alexander Aki..." 

-I better find Karen and the others... this isn't good for my mental health- Koji left the book

****

Ikki's home

Jozho Tenryo, Chidori, Eugene, Salty and... four?... unknown guys where having breakfast. Metabee was watching the news

__

-Insane Teletubbie: Last night, a teenager dressed with a pink Teletubbie costume was attacked by some members of the Rubber Robo Gang. He was yelling "I am Space Medafighter X!" and laughing madly while some Medabots were beating Arcbeetle. A reporter called Seamus Mc Racker couldn't say who in the heck is this guy. Is he a mad who escaped from the mental hospital? Or is he the real Space Medafighter X? What were doing Arcbeetle and an out-dated KWG Medabot there? Too much questions... and only one enigma. I'm Makoto Tokkuri for 2TTV news

-Man. First Ikki, Koji, Karen, Henry and Dr. Aki... and now Arcbeetle and a pink Teletubbie Freak!! What is going on here?- Metabee commented

Eugene was eating his 29th pudding -I... don't.......... know.... Could I eat another pudding, Mrs. Tenryo?

-Only if we go with the dentist later, Ikki. You are eating too much candy and pudding... remember what your dentist said: A Tooth without cavity is a Very Happy One! 

Jozho nodded -Very true

-Look who's talking!- Nando Bakarity smirked- A man who has another wife in another country... and who tried to kill me last night!

-What? Mr. Bakarity, I didn't try anything!! O_O

-YOU DID!!! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME USING A FORK!!! YOU DESPICABLE KILLER!!

-You are wrong, sir- Stranger Guest #1 said- We all slept in Ikki's room and nobody entered in all the night

-This yellow Medabot snored, besides that... nothing disturbed us- Stranger Guest #2 added

-Talking about this...- Metabee grumped- How many _days_ are you going to stay here? _

Stranger Guest #3 took a jug -More orange juice, Mr. Tenryo?

-Who is reading the newspaper?- Stranger Guest #4 asked

Someone knocked the door

-Another guest!!- Chidori exclaimed

Metabee just sighed. He opened the door -Hello Neutranurse, Karen, Henry. What's up?

-We're going with the Hokuto guy. Koji talked about him yesterday...- Henry said. This time, Karen's body was dressed with blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Henry noticed that Metabee was staring at "his" new clothes -I won't wear skirts anymore because I AM MALE!!! STOP LAUGHING YOU ALL!!!

-Okey... calm down... ^_^ Who is hidding behind Karen?

-What are you talking about? Arcbeetle isn't hidding behind me....- Karen answered

The damaged Medabot with a Flower Type head sighed -I am not Arcbeetle...

-So, what's your name?

-My name is... "I am not Arcbeetle"

An handsome guy approached Karen -Sorry. What time is it?

The girl blushed and smiled -Hi... my name is Karen...

-I see... O_O - the teenager raised his eyebrows- Okey, "Karen", I gotta go... Bye...- he walked away quickly

-Goodbye...- Karen was still blushing and smiling

Neutranurse stared at the silent Henry -You can't blame Karen for blushing when she sees a handsome guy

Metabee laughed -Did you see that? Everybody can think that Henry... ejem... nothing at all XD

-Let's go with Koji!- Arcbeetle proposed

****

20 minutes later. Karen's limo

Ikki looked around -Karen, Henry, Dr. Aki, Koji, Sumilidon, Neutranurse, Metabee, "I am not Arcbeetle", Erika, Brass, the Screws and me. We are all ready!!

-Finally... I miss my body. What are you doing here?- Koji asked to Erika and the Screws

-I am a reporter, and the public has the right to know!! I already have a headline "Mysterious Body Change in Riverview"... I'll have a prize for this!!! -Erika looked at the furious faces- That doesn't meas that I am happy for this horrible disgrace, guys ^.^;;

-And...... we are........... worried for you, yeah.......... Sloan, the sandwiches are next to you............ gimme one.....- Samantha and her gang were eating all the food that they found in the limosine

-Karen..... where......... is the soda?- Spike asked

-Ejem. Aren't you forgetting a little detail? Where does Hokuto live?- Brass looked at her Medafighter

Nobody answered

****

Three minutes later

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WE DON'T HAVE ANY IDEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** O_o- Ikki, Koji, Karen and Henry yelled

-I do, but I won't tell you. Look at me!!! I am a kid again!! I am full of energy!!!

Henry smiled -One cute bunnie... Two cute bunnies... Were in the Park... Were in the Park... Eating Strawberries... Eating...

-Ohhh... Karen! Queen of my heart....- Eugene sighed -Your voice is beautiful...

-Don't you dare to touch her, proletarian!!- Ikki yelled

-Wow! This better that my fav soap oper... I mean... documentary, yeah... Metabee is a rude guy, Metabee doesn't like soap operas at all!! - Metabee looked at Erika

Koji grumped -What am I doing here? I'll be late for my new job at the Pudding Factory!!

-I AM THE PHANTOM RENEGADE AND NOBODY NOTICES IT!!! BWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA XD- Karen laughed

****

Hokuto's home

-Wel... come.... welcome everybody...- a blonde, well-built man smiled nervously at his stranger visitors. He was probably 40 years old, a few wrinkles creased his forehead. His hair style was similar to Mr. Richard's (Appears in "There is something about Ms. Mimosa") He was wearing brown clothes 

-Good morning, sir. We are looking for your father... Hokuto, right?- Koji greetted

-My father? Hokuto? You aren't Eugene Aki, are you?

The real Eugene Aki in Ikki's body grumped -Of course not, because a stupid man with his stupid machine caused this...

-Uncle!! Don't be irrespecteful!!- Karen complained

-Uncle?- the blonde stared at "Henry" -You must be Karen. Eugene's sweet niece... Who are you?- he asked at "Karen"

-I am Henry... don't ask

-I see...- the man smiled

-Could we talk with Mr. Hokuto?- Metabee interrupted

-Well, young Medabot... You **are** talking with Mr. Hokuto. Nice to meet you

-You? But I thought you were... I mean... forget it... O_O- Ikki said

-You must be the younger inventor of all history!!- Henry said, remembering Meta-Evil and.... Eugene

-Really?- Hokuto smiled again -I don't think so... Eugene and I were born the same year

Dr. Aki stared at the amazed gang -It's a miracle of the cosmetic surgery... _ 

-You are 1.000.000 years old... and you still have hair? Is it real hair? O_O

Hokuto took a lock -100 % real

****

-I AM NOT THAT OLD!!!!!!!!! STOP WITH THAT!!!- Eugene yelled

-All right... all right... It seems that my machine did an excellent work. Eugene, you owe me 100.000 dollars...

-Could you use your machine again?- Koji asked

-The Body-Switching-Machine? I can't... 

-WHY?- everybody asked

-Because I destroyed it... ^_^;;;

__

Will the gang come back to the normality? Does Hokuto have real hair? Will Henry be a wrinkled old man (or woman, if we see his new body =) )? Who in this world would read Dr. Aki's byography? How many guests are going to live with the Tenryo family? How old is this Hokuto? What is going to happen, now?

Find out when I write another chap!!


	10. Will I come back to my body or what? Oo

Chapter Ten: MONTHS later, HFH finally writes the final! (A.k.a Will I come back to my body or what???)

I'l love to say that I own Medabots (specially Hikaru and Arcbeetle), but I DON'T ;_;

Henry -in his cute new body-: Let's celebrate for that! _

HFH writes: I am very sorry about the delay, but at least I finally approved 6 subjects (like PhilosoBoring!)  
Rokusho: But Philosophy is the search for a Truth... the Essential Truth always hide from us and... (insert here a speech about Medabots, the peace, the violence and some insects) Are you listening? O_o

Metabee: zzzzz -_- zzz...soap....operas....I must watch.....zzzzz....my soap.....operas...zzz -_-

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!

**Rokusho's**** girl:** Here is the end! Sorry for the delay ^.^;;;  
**NekoRaven**: Torture Henry? I don't know…. He's my fav chara and I don't like to tortu…

Henry: YOU ARE TORTURING ME SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!! _

**Kusanagi**** Kyo:** I hope you like this final!

**Body Fan:** Good luck with your story! =D

**Demon Angel:** Nando Bakarity is created by me, and yes! You are the only one who realized about his baka-last-name! (Don't use him without my permission -.^)

Eugene:Who in this world wanna write a story with that stupid?

Nando: Aww… thanks! *blushes*

Ikki: -_-;;; Grandpa, Dr. Aki is insulting you….

Nando: WHAT? I'M A IDIOT? CHIDORI!!! YOUR STUPID SON DOESN'T RESPECT ME!! XO

**ceestar****:** Here are all the answers! Thanks x the review ^_^

**CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl****:** Good answers, only a idiot (or someone deseperately bored) could read Eugene's bio… XD

**Shadow Kight:** Well, let's see if Merrick is right again!

**HiKaRu**** AgAtA:** …XD I will! I promise!

Henry: What will you do? The "Continue Soon" part… or the "Torture Soon" one? ;_;

**King X:** Good idea! I could use it… *evil look to Arcbeetle* Hey Arc, you know? You'll look awesome inside Oceana's body… 

Arcbeetle: *glup* Don't… Don't you… you dare…. I'm…  warning…. You… O____o

And now... the final chap!

_Mr. Referee: Previously on "Body Confusion"... Henry wore a skirt and played with dolls..._

Henry: I wanna die... _

_Mr. Referee: ...Henry's boss started to believe that Hikaru Agata is gay..._

The boss: Why in this world is Henry smiling like a stupid girl? And why he wants a little of "femenine touch" on my store? O_O

_Mr. Referee: ... We met Ikki's nice grandfather: Nando Bakarity..._

Nando: **YOU CALLED ME "IDIOT"???? CHIDORI!! YOUR STUPID REFEREE DOESN'T RESPECT ME!!!** XO

_Mr. Referee: ...Dr. Aki got fired and started to work in Rainbrow Pudding Factory..._

Dr. Aki: I was dreaming with this since I was a obese kid! ^_^

_Mr. Referee: ...And Hokuto told everybody that he destroyed the Body-Swicthing-Machine..._

Hokuto: I am sorry for that... well, at least I know it worked! ^.^;;;

_Mr. Referee: Will the charas stop suffering? And will they kill Dr. Aki for causing the whole trouble? Well, I don't know neither! I hate this job!! I gotta feed eight children and five wifes with my miser salary!! ;_;_

**Back with Hokuto and co.******

Karen was crying -Please, do something! I want come back to my home!

-What about me? I am now 2134 years old and I probably will die soon! Look at me! I am an horrible old man with creepy sunglasses!!- Koji complained

-I don't see why are you so desesperated...- Ikki said

-Well, maybe because...** I AM A LITTLE GIRL!!!** XO

-But...- Dr. Aki added- you are now the most popular girl of the whole Rosewood Private School

Henry gave him a furious glare -And do you think that I am _glad_?

-You should be...- Eugene shrugged

Hokuto smiled nervously -I am sorry! I can't do anything... please, don't kill me... I knew my Machine worked well, but I thought that if destroyed it, you'd come back to the normality

-But, Mr. Hokuto... why didn't you reverse some wires instead?- Erika asked

Eugene's enemy thought about it -Sounds logical...

Everybody stood silent, looking at him

-I CAN'T BELIEVE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! XO- Koji and Hikaru yelled

-I'll be a rich boy for ever!! Weeeeeeee....- Ikki celebrated

Koji was crying -I'll never marry Karen... I'll live in a huge and empty mansion, eating pudding until the choresterol kills me...

Eugene was jumping -I am going to live 1000 years more!!

-Please, someone shoot at me... ;_;- Henry begged

Metabee looked at them and sighed -I am the only normal character of this series... 

He continued singing to himself Barney's Song and reading "Soap Operas: Everything You Need To Know About"

***************//////**************

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- Henry woke up- It... was... a dream?

The room was dark, Hikaru switched on a bedside lamp. Just on the bedside table, there was a small mirror. Henry closed his eyes, took the mirror and opened his eyes slowly...

_That was his body!_

-A dream!- he laughed -I was so worried and everything was fake...

Henry was only wearing black underpants. He started to search his clothes "Weird. I don't remeber that my closet was pink"

-Miss Jyunmai, breakfast is... EEEEEEEKKKKKK!!! O.O- the old woman yelled- **A PERVERT!!! POLICE!!!!** XO

-This isn't my lucky day... - the almost naked teenager cried

**Henry's home**

Karen was cooking her breakfast when she listened some footsteps

-Hi, Arcbeetle! Can you believe this? Everything came back to the normality! ^_^

-Hurrah... -_- -the Medabot didn't sound convincing. He was still using a Flower type head... but his Medaparts were waaaay more damaged 

Karen blinked -What's wrong? Did you find the Rubber Robos?

Arcbeetle nodded

-And you couldn't get your head back?

Arcbeetle pointed at his Racoon Type legs (Agadama's Medaparts)

-I see... ^.^;;; I better call my mum, she must be worried for me... - Karen said

**Rainbrow**** Pudding Factory**

Eugene Aki blinked, amazed. That was too good to be true

5.000 pudding containers were just there, waiting for his veredict. Who said that tasting pudding was a boring job?

Tears were falling from his eyes

"This is Heaven!" Eugene thought

**Outside Ikki's home**

-I am not feeling good...- Ikki started 

He and Metabee were having breakfast sitting on a step (well, Metabee was drinking an oil can, so, technically... ^_^)

-I am not surprised. You... I mean... Dr. Aki... Or it was you? Well, Whatever! Dr. Aki/You ate pudding like a pig yesterday!

The kid sighed, touching his belly -Look at this! It seems that I'm pregnant! ;___; 

A flash cut his complains -Thanks for the headline: Miracle on Riverview! A ten years old boy is pregnant!"

-Arghh... Erika! _ 

Brass laughed -Afortunately, everybody are back on their bodies again! 

-Why are you eating here?- the girl asked

Metabee sighed -All our Fourteen Stranger Guests are having breakfast inside our kitchen... Dude! Our home became a free Hotel! I tried to kick this guys out but nothing works!! I even played the Teletubbies song on the CD player!!

Ikki started to walk towards the door -Really, I am not feeling fine... my stomach...- his face was turning green- Mum!

-Yes, darling? Do you want another pudding?- Chidori was serving breakfast to the rest of the family... and the guests

Ikki was going to vomit -Pudding? _Where?_

**20 second later**

-THAT'S DISGUSTING!!! _ - the 14 guests ran away 

-I never thought that vomit could be so useful...- Metabee commented

**Rosewood Private School**

Koji and Sumilidon were inside the classroom, talking about Ikki

-AND HE SPENT ALL MY MONEY ON VIDEOGAMES??? XO- Koji yelled

Sumilidon nodded -Ikki too...

-AND HE INSULTED THE MEMBERS OF MY LIBRARY GATHERING???? XO

The Medabot nodded again

-That proletarian! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!! XO

-Koji!- Karen interrupted- Don't say "kill", that's not nice at all...

-Oh, Karen, Neutranurse! Queen of my heart, I didn't you see you entering....

-Barney the Dinosaur says that you don't have to killl your enemies- she continued

-Kill? Oh, no... I didn't say kill... I said: I'm gonna smile to him!

The girl smiled -Much better! ^_^

-Well, well, well... What do I have here?- a male voice said- Aren't they the kids and Medabots that escaped from my gym class?

The Medafighters turned back and saw... Coach Mountain 

The man grumped -I searched you for hours! But now, you'll understand that you can't escape from me. **YOU** -he pointed at Koji- **YOU** -he pointed at Sumilidon- **YOU** -he pointed at Neutranurse- **AND YOU** -he pointed at Karen-** RUN 15.000 LAPS!!! NOW!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I DON'T SEE YOU RUNNING!!! **XO

Sumilidon sweatdropped -I forgot to tell you that Ikki escaped from the school, Koji... 

**24 Pink and Femenine Mart**

Henry finally arrived to his job. He almost fainted: the store was full of teenager costumers? O_O. A teenager, dressed with pink skirt and yellow T-shirt, was cleaning the counter

-Hyoga? What are doing with that skirt? O__o

The clerk groaned -Henry "the Femenine Touch"! Thanks to your great and pink ideas, this is our official uniform. 

-First, I gotta run almost naked for all the city while an old woman was chasing me. Later, I discovered that my Medabot desesperately needs new and expensive Medaparts... And now this!!! _ - Henry said

-Well, at least I can share another thing with my girlfriend: skirts

Hikaru rolled his eyes. He was going to answer when his boss, dressed with a bride dress, approached him -Here is my favorite employee! Your strategy worked! Henry, you-are-a-genius!

-Ehm, boss... O______________o- Hikaru didn't know what to say. "Man, what in this world happened here? Everybody are crazy? Pink skirts and bride dresses? We'll look like... like a group of... I don't wanna think it... _"

The man continued -You won't be a simple clerk anymore... Henry, you are our new Vice-Manager! Congratulations!

-Wow! Thanks boss! Just a thing... Do I have to wear this pink skirt?

-Of course not, Mr. Vice-Manager

Hikaru sighed in relief -This is the first good news that I hear today...

-This is your official uniform!- his boss was holding a long, pink dress- Don't worry about the new high-heeled shoes, you'll get used to them, trust me

-Please, somebody shoot at me...  ;_;- Hikaru cried

********************************The (Confusing) End******************************

I hope that you liked this weird fic! ^_^

THANKS A LOT FOR READING!!!!!!!!!! -and for waiting... ^.^;;;-

HFH -Hikaru and Arcbeetle fan- ^_^


End file.
